legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose (ロゼ, Roze) is a mysterious woman who aids Dart at the beginning of his adventure, she is the first to recognize that Dart wears a currently inactive Dragoon Spirit. She is the only character to have an active Dragoon Spirit when she joins the party, however because she joins the party at the same time that Dart becomes a Dragoon, he is listed as the first Dragoon in the game. The reality of her situation becomes apparent later in the game, when it is revealed that she was one of the original Dragoons who fought in the Dragon Campaign and was apparently the only survivor having watched all her friends who were also Dragoons die in battle, either giving up their lives heroically or being killed by the weapons of the enemy. Since then she has remained immortal, through the use of a magical choker, in order to prevent the end of the world by destroying the Moon Child. As part of her task, she was not only required to kill the Moon Child, but also any who laid eyes on her, as they would become thralls to the Moon Child later in life. To this end, she burned entire villages, killing any and all she could find and soon became the legendary Black Monster. She was directly responsible for the destruction of Neet and the death of Dart's Mother and Haschel's Daughter. Personality Rose is always serious and a bit cold, but became kinder throughout the game. Her knowledge about the Dragoons and Dragon Campaign (being someone who participate on it) making her a good mentor for the team. Actually, she had romantic feelings for Dart, who reminded her of Zieg, and she treats Dart far better than anyone in the team. And she has a soft side which is only seen towards Zieg. Attributes Rose is a rapier master, which makes her physical power surpassed the female members and equals Shana/Miranda in speed, but she has the lowest magical attribute among them. Still, she is the much stronger in magical abilities than the male members except Dart. Her dragoon form has a vampiric and deadly abilities, Astral Drain can be used as back-up healing skill and Demon's Gate can easily annihilate any minor enemy that players don't want to face easily. Additions Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit Rose is already a Dragoon when she joins the party, having held her Dragoon Spirit since the Dragon Campaign. Attacks Her Dragoon additions are the strongest of the female characters and cause Dark Damage. Her magical abilities also deal Dark damage, and have varying effects. Her magical abilities are as follows: Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Rose is first seen in the beginning of the game. She notices what she calls, Feyrbrand, a dragon. She jumps off the cliff. She meets a guy in red armor who is getting attacked by Feyrbrand. She saves him before he gets killed. After Feybrand leaves he thanks her and leaves. Her pendant begins to glow and she says, it can't be, could it? She later reappears in Hoax as she flies in as a powerful being telling Dart to use his pendant. Dart uses it and he becomes the Red-Eye Dragoon. She shows Dart he isn't the only one, she is the Black Dragoon. Dart later mentions the Black Monster and in her head she says "How does he know about that?" Rose is a mysterious character throughout most of the story. She tells him what it is a Dragoon can do. They march off into their journey to Villude Volcano, where she tells the group that the ancient fossil belongs to a race once called, Virage. After Shana goes through something weird the group thinks something is wrong with her. Rose and company go through the Nest of Dragon. They fight Greham and Feybrand. She is surprised that Greham is using the Jade Dragoon spirit. He is killed and the spirit gets passed onto Lavitz who becomes the new master of the Jade Dragon. They head off to Lohan because Shana falls sick. They then go to Shrine of Shirley to look for a legendary Dragoni Plant to heal Shana. They don't find one but Rose and company meet Shirley, Shirley happens to recognize Rose. After a series of questions she gives them the White Silver Dragoon spirit. They go back to Lohan and give it to Shana who becomes the new master of the White Silver Dragon. They go to the little festival and watch Dart fight in the competition. They find out King Albert has been kidnapped so they go to Hellena Prison to save him. Rose watches as the Man in Hood takes out an ancient legendary weapon known to her as the Dragon Buster just as Lavitz turns into a dragoon and attacks him. Rose shouts out to Lavitz but he has already decided to attack. Lavitz is killed when the Man in Hood impales him through the chest, the hood comes off revealing, Lloyd. He takes off in the direction of Kazas. The group in Seles then decides to go to Kazas to end this pointless war. They go through a secret pathway and they head into the castle. They fight Kongol and as he asks them to kill him Rose is about to but Shana and Dart stop her. They then head in and fight Emperor Doel, who carries the Violet Dragoon spirit. They fatally wound him. He tells the group that Lloyd is heading to the land of Tiberoa. The Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Hachel as its new master with no surprise to her as she thinks that anyone along in their journey will eventually become a dragoon. So the group heads to Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Headline text Gallery rose concept art.jpg|Concept art of Rose The Legend of Dragoon- Rose- Black Dragoon Form.jpg|Computer rendered image of Rose in her Dragoon form Rose Full.jpg|Computer rendered image of Rose L af21c623f3324c6ea7cd89a432ff35f8.jpg|Character information page. thumb|750px|center|She is so knowledgeable and fierce. Trivia * If left idle (her idle poise) while on the Queen Fury Rose will wrap here arms around her chest and stand perfectly straight and still. Note: When you have control of her in Neet, she will not perform idle poise no matter how long you wait * When defending Rose holds her rapier diagonally in front of her body * When dispirited Rose slouches forward with her head down while standing and lazily holds her rapier having lost the will to hold it up * When in Critical Health Rose kneels down and slouches forward * While she attacked Neet as the Black Monster, she should know that Zieg was still alive at that time, but they may fail to recognize each other. * Zieg knew she was the Black Monster, it's confirmed at disc 3. Implies that did they meet each other at Neet. * Only Rose can wield the Dragon Buster at the end game battles. Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Rose